1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit (IC) wafer handling, and more particularly to a new combination of a IC wafer container and retainer element.
2. Description of the invention
The transport and storage of semiconductor wafers has presented more problems as the diameter of wafers has increased in size, and the circuitry has become more microminiturized. A container for storing and transporting IC wafers is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,508. While the disclosed container is a major improvement over other known containers, in certain situations, damage can still occur. The most vulnerable wafers were those that do not have a top surface passivation layer. Any movement of the wafers within the container could potentially damage the very fragile metallurgy pattern on the surface of the wafer.